We Have Eternity
by Ensign Klutz
Summary: [SasukeHinata] Hinata has been abused by her father again, and she is sent to the hospital, where Sasuke follows and confesses his love, how will she react? Better summary inside. ENJOY! RR!


_**We Have Eternity**_

_**(One Shot)**_

**Chinese Fairy:** Hi, Hi! This is Chinese Fairy! I just wanted to say hello and to also post this new fic! Don't worry, I will update "Suicide can save you" as soon as I'm done with this fic, but I won't promise… because I will be cleaning my room and also have to go to study for school… I'm sorry! (Bows) Well, let me lay down my traditional rules and then we'll get onto the fic!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Naruto, or the characters… if I did, then everything would be upside down! Sad, I know…

**Pairings:** Uchiha Sasuke/Hyuuga Hinata, and slight Sabaku no Gaara/Hyuuga Neji, and that's about it! YEAH!

**Warnings:** BL (Boy Love) Kiss scenes, and that's it! (Grins)

**Summary:** Hyuuga Hinata always twiddles her fingers; due to shyness… she becomes even shyer when her father "abuse" her! After one beating, Hinata leaves the Hyuuga estate and meets up with her friend Uchiha Sasuke. He's been friends with her for many years now and has grown a crush on Hinata, though he will never say it because she likes Naruto! Though today, Sasuke has worked up the courage to tell Hinata about his love, how will she react! Also, how will the beats come into the conversation?

**Chinese Fairy:** I know, crappy summary… but deal with me! I may be boring and all but hopefully the fic is decent! I PRAY! (Coughs) Anyway, this is my first crack at this pairing, and Sasuke will be out of character! I REPEAT! SASUKE WILL BE OUT OF CHARACTER! Thank you and enjoy the fic!

**NOTE:** I am a crummy writer, and I suck… but my fics have a bit of my soul in them… I write what I feel, so if this pairing makes you uncomfortable, or you don't like anything about it, please leave and don't flame me. I am giving you fair warning with my rules, so you can't flame me! … Well, you could but I won't like it! Anyway, ENJOY THE FIC!

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**_We Have Eternity_**

_**(One Shot)**_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Winter in Konoha is mostly chilly and rainy. Clouds cover the sky and everyone mostly stay inside during these days; but on this specific rainy day sad actions will occur. The Hyuuga Clan, one of the oldest clans of Konoha, and also one of the strongest! The heir Hyuuga Hinata decided to skip training today, due to the rain and the cold winter day walked down the hallway to her fathers training room.

Hinata knocked on the door and awaited a reply. "Enter…" spoke Hyuuga Hiashi. Hinata opened the door and walked to the center of the room and sat down. "F-father, I wish to… n-not train t-today, due to the rain, a-and also… Th-that I wish to g-go see a friend…" She stuttered out. Hiashi stared at her for a moment then sighed.

"Hinata," He started. She looked up to meet his gaze. "You will train today. You are weak, and that weakness cannot go untrained! You need to be strong if you are going to be the heiress of the Hyuuga clan!" his voice raised considerably. Hinata winced but her face hidden under her bangs.

"B-but… I-I just wanted to see… m-my friend. I-It's been a while since I've s-seen… him…" Hiashi's eyes widened and then narrowed with anger. "You want to see that Uchiha boy, don't you?" he spat Sasuke's last name; Hinata nodded and that earned her a slap. She fell to the floor with a thud and held in a cry. "If you want to see that boy, you have to complete three hours worth of training." Hinata thought about it and then hesitantly shook her head. "N-no…"

Hiashi gasped and looked to see Hinata standing up. "I-I will go see him now, I-I have not seen him for… over t-two weeks because of your… t-training! I-I want to see him!" She walked to the door but was turned around to meet an angry glare from her father; Hiashi then punched her in the stomach. He punched her so hard, she coughed up blood, and she fell to the floor yet again.

"You are excused Hinata." Hiashi turned and walked out of the room. Hinata was left to cry silently…

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Hyuuga Neji and his boyfriend Sabaku no Gaara were walking around the Hyuuga estate. Both laughing and enjoying each other's company. The two had just gotten together, less than a moth ago. Neji was training and sprained his ankle. Gaara –who visited Konoha that day- saw Neji nursing his ankle, and ran over to help the male Hyuuga. When Gaara brought Neji to the hospital, Neji was "reluctant" to go inside so Gaara was left no choice to shock the Hyuuga by kissing him. It worked and Gaara managed to get Neji's ankle looked at and healed! When Neji came to from the shock, he heard Gaara saying the most beautiful word of love, and returned the feelings fully. So now they were inseparable… Wherever one went, the other followed.

Neji saw his uncle walking towards them, and moved behind Gaara to make way in the hallway. Neji also made sure to bow to his uncle. Hiashi nodded and continued to walk, completely ignoring Gaara. The two were use to it so they continued their walk down the hallway. Gaara stopped when he heard sobs coming from a room.

"Neji, do you hear that…?" he spoke. Neji stopped walking as well and heard the noise coming from the training room. Neji let out a gasp. "No… He didn't hurt her again..." he moaned as he ran to the room and slammed the door open. There laid Hinata with blood coming out of her mouth. Hinata looked up to see the two boys. "N-Neji-ni-san… G-Gaara-san…" she tried to stand but all that did was seemed to hurt herself.

Neji ran to his cousin's side and picked her up and ran out of the room with Gaara following him. "Gaara, I'm taking her to the hospital!" Gaara nodded and demanded, "Hiashi, he did this to her, didn't he?"

Neji continued to run and nodded. "Yeah… he does this to her when she disobeys or doesn't complete a training session… this is the third time this month!" Gaara eyes widened in shock. 'Third time…? Only in this month alone, how long has this been going on?' thought the red head. Neji didn't hear Gaara speak and continued, "If you think of telling, don't… Hinata-sama wishes no one to know… the only ones, who know, are Hanabi myself, and now you… She wishes no one to tell…" Neji stated. He then stared down to the Hyuuga in his arms and ran faster.

Uchiha Sasuke sighed as he walked out in the rain. Soaked to the bone he continued to mindlessly walk, with no real destination. Suddenly two blurs ran right pass him. He recognized them as Neji and Gaara, but made him question, was when he saw Hinata in Neji's arms. Now worried, he soon found himself following the two Hyuugas and the sand Nin.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Neji and Gaara made their way into the hospital and Gaara called for a stretcher. A doctor and a couple of nurses took Hinata out of Neji's arms and placed her onto the stretcher. "Neji-san, what happened this time?" demanded the doctor; Neji and Gaara looked away, both not wanting to say what happened. "Well? If you don't tell me I will go get Tsuande-sama in here!" stated the doctor.

Neji bit his lip and shook his head. "I-I can't tell, Hinata-sama told me not to tell anyone!" The doctor sighed and nodded to the nurses; "Take Hinata-san to the clean room and check her up." He said. The nurses bowed and walked with the stretcher down a hallway.

"Hey, Gaara! Neji!" called someone from behind the two. The said people turned around and saw Sasuke running to catch up to them. "What happened, what's wrong with Hinata?" asked a very concerned Uchiha. Neji sighed but replied, "Hinata just had an accident. She fell…" Gaara nodded, going along with the lie; the redhead then placed a hand onto Neji's shoulder. "Come, let's go sit down. They will call us if anything happens…" Neji nodded and allowed his lover to lead him to the bench.

Sasuke looked down the hall Hinata was carried off towards and sighed. "She got into something more than an accident… didn't you Hinata…?" he whispered. Gaara looked at Sasuke, hearing what he said. "Uchiha, Neji said she had an accident, she had an accident." Neji looked up to see Sasuke staring at him with an "I know your lying" look and sighed as well. "Uchiha… Hinata-sama… wishes no one to know what really happens. She wants her father to stay at home… so what I'm about to tell you can't be repeated… unless you want to break Hinata's heart…" stated the Hyuuga.

Sasuke thought of it for a moment then nodded. "Hinata was… beaten by Hyuuga Hiashi-sama… it will never end if she doesn't stand up to him… She wants to hold out longer and see if he will stop on his own, but last time she tried to 'hold out' Hiashi-sama broke her arm…" Neji finished and looked up to see a fuming Uchiha.

"You just sit back and watch as she is beaten!" growled Sasuke. "They don't just sit back and watch, Sasuke… they are left with no choice… if they tell for example me…" the person speaking paused, and the three boys jumped and looked to see that Tsuande was standing right behind Sasuke and she had no emotions on her face. "They will get her father in trouble, then that will cause everyone with a curse seal to suffer. I know that Hinata does not want that, so she asks everyone to keep it a secret…" continued Tsuande.

Sasuke balled his hands into fists and growled again. "This is wrong! I don't want her to suffer, because of her father!" Tsuande smiled and stated. "Don't worry, Sasuke, Hiashi won't get away with it. I will strip him of his title and make Hinata the heiress of the Hyuuga clan…" Tsuande's smile grew when Neji looked up to her with a smile. "Thank you, Tsuande-sama…"

Tsuande clapped her hands together and spoke after a moment of silence. "Well, I'm going in to see Hinata, one of you can come." Sasuke took a step foreword and replied, "I want to go. I have something to tell her…" Neji stood wanting to object to Sasuke going, but Gaara placed a hand on his shoulder; the sand Nin shook his head. "Let him be…" Gaara whispered. Neji stared for a moment then nodded.

Tsuande looked at Sasuke and then spoke, "Follow me Sasuke-kun…" with that said, Tsuande and Sasuke started their way down the hallway Hinata was brought through. When they reached the end of the hallway they came to two grand doors. Tsuande opened one of them and moved to the side so Sasuke could walk in first. The room was dim, so the patients inside this big room could rest, and those who wanted to read had a personal light above their bed so they could read. At the corner of the room Sasuke made out the shadow of Hinata. The Uchiha whispered her name and ran over to her bedside and grabbed her hand. "Hinata it's me, Sasuke…" The Hyuuga didn't reply. She was asleep; her eyes gently closed as if she was in a dreamless slumber…

Tsuande made her way to the bedside as well and placed a hand onto Sasuke's shoulder and stated, "Sasuke, I will give you some time alone…" Sasuke nodded and continued to talk to Hinata.

"Hinata… N-Neji told me what happened to you, I know now that you didn't get into an accident last time I saw you… I-I know it was your father that did this to you… Anyone who wants to hurt someone like you; an angel… should die a painful death. B-but I bet as soon as I try to punish the person, you will stop me…" He smiled. "Because that is the kind of person you are. Too kind for your own good…" he whispered. Sasuke turned to see if anyone was around the corner bed and continued.

"Hinata… There is something I've been meaning to tell you, but I have been scared to say," Sasuke chuckled; "I'm scared to say three little words, and also scared of what the after shock might bring…" Sasuke stated, Hinata stirred in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes.

"S-Sasuke-san… Wh-what are you doing here…?" she mumbled. He smiled and responded, "I came to see you, silly… I-I also wanted to tell you something…" He spoke softly. Sasuke took a deep breath and continued. "Hinata… I-I like… you…" He mumbled; "Wh-what was that Sasuke-san…? Y-Your voice was lower than a whispering wind." The female Hyuuga stated.

"I… I like you Hinata…! No, that's an understatement, I love you!" he pulled her into a hug. Hinata eyes widened in shock as she was pulled into the warm hug, 'He likes me…? B-but I'm not even pretty…! How can he love me?' Hinata thought this for a moment then she pulled back from the hug. Tears in her eyes. Sasuke gasped; the last thing he wanted was to make her cry, no matter how big of a creep he was to others, he didn't want to be one to the one he loves!

"H-Hinata! P-please don't cry…!" He spoke. She covered her face with her hands and didn't reply only sobs filled the corner. Sasuke got mad at himself and disappeared out the window. 'Damn it!' Sasuke's thoughts screamed. "I knew it was a bad idea to confess… It would have been better if I never met her!" He gasped at what he just said. 'No… that can't be true, if I never met her then I would never have found this new feeling…' Sasuke went over his thought and what he just said.

"If you never met who Sasuke…?" asked a person in the shadows. The said person stepped out and soon revealed to be "K-Kakashi-sensei? What do you want?" questioned Sasuke Kakashi just shrugged and ignored the question. "Never mind that, now, who do you wish you've never met? Is it Naruto? What did he do now?" stated the silver haired Jounin. Sasuke just glared; "It's not Naruto, I'm just… Pissed off…" The Jounin blinked then asked, "Why…? Why are you-" Kakashi cut himself off as he sensed another person around them.

The two pulled out weapons and placed their bodies into fighting stances. Out of an alley walked Hyuuga Hinata. "Hinata! You should be at the hospital!" She ignored Sasuke's comment and walked up to him and gave him a shy kiss. It was short and simple, but it shocked Sasuke to Heaven and back.

"Y-you left… b-before I could tell you… that, I-I love you back…" she whispered when she pulled back. After few shocking seconds a real smile came upon Sasuke's lips and he pulled the ill girl into his arms. Kakashi smiled gently at them and then coughed. "Sorry to interrupt, but your lady Hinata has to go back to the hospital. I doubt they let you out with a problem like you have. Also adding your heart condition from the Chuunin exam from a while back…" The silver haired man walked over to Hinata and picked her up bride's style. "Come on, Sasuke. I know you want to come."

Sasuke snorted, "I would have gone even if you said no." The Uchiha replied. Kakashi smiled and started to walk back to the hospital.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

When Sasuke, Hinata and Kakashi got back to the hospital, Tsuande and Neji both rounded Hinata.

"What were you doing out of the hospital!" they both demanded. Gaara tried to calm down Neji and somehow managed; the male Hyuuga was seething. "Hinata-chan, when in the hospital, you will rest until you are fully better. You will not leave again, got it?" stated Tsuande. Hinata shyly nodded and replied, "Y-yes, Tsuande-sama…" Tsuande nodded and lead Kakashi back to Hinata's room and he set her down gently onto the bed. "Rest now, Hinata. Okay…?" Kakashi smiled and walked out of the room with Tsuande.

Gaara and Neji both left as well, but not before Neji gave Hinata a hug and Sasuke the usual, "You hurt her, and I'll kill you" deal. Sasuke just smirked while Gaara guided Neji out the door.

Hinata smiled up to Sasuke and spoke, "You know… I never expected that you would love me… I always thought that I would never find a love one… b-but; I-I found you…" her smile brightened and she scooted over and Sasuke took the hint. He laid down right next to her and wrapped his arms her waist. Hinata cuddled into his warm arms and soon fell asleep. Sasuke smiled and placed his head next to hers. "Sleep well Hinata, we have eternity together…" and with that said, he fell asleep with her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX 

**Chinese Fairy:** I completed this fic and now I will get to work on "Suicide can save you" so, DO NOT WORRY! (Smiles and punches air) Now excuse my errors, and please… REVIEW! I BEG OF YOU! (Bows lowly) Ja Ne!


End file.
